Cross Royale: Clash of Shattered Fates
Cross Royale: Clash of Shattered Fates '''or just simply '''Cross Royale, is a 2.5D fighting game made with the collaboration of gaming companies SBE Tokyo, ACS, In-Verse, Team Clarent Project, Multisoft/Burst Arts and Red Productions and published by SBEntertainment. Considered by many as one of the most innovative and best fighting games of all time, Cross Royale brings 6 well-known companies for the making of the biggest fighting game in history and also one of the biggest multi-company crossover ever made. It will be released for arcades (running on the Taito Type X3 arcade system), PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch. It was released on November 8, 2015 on Arcades in locations of Asia, and released worldwide on consoles on April 4, 2016. Story In the Universe, there's the two most notable systems and factions that have shaped it for many generations: Order and Chaos. These two systems were used to bring development and balance to the Universe as whole, but it ultimately came down being used by forces of destruction and evil, nearly bringing the end of all existence many times. The most notable embodiment of the extremes of two evils: the Serpent Lord Ouroboros, almost tried to consume all of existence by infecting it with evilness if both extremes clashed long enough. As such, one of the main goddesses; Gaila eventually decided to seal him away forever by using the combined powers of all gods. It seemed that everything will be left at peace at last. However... In one Universe, Emperor Malgan Tomentradi of the Zlocu Empire was trying a new way to turn the tide of war. He thought of a bold plan no one could think of, crossing between dimensions, something that was forbidden by the Guardian gods themselves and even some of his servants are shocked of the plan, but he will do anything to carry it out nonetheless. By summoning the two largest Hydron-colliders in the universe, he uses the maximum strength of both stations to surpass the barriers of the space-time continumm. Little did he know, that his plan will be regarded as a success if it wasn't for the presence of a certain individual, the so-considered devil spawn, Damien Close (Damocles). By combining his supernatural powers alongside the power of Hydron-colliders, it causes a rift so big that it eventually fused 4 other universes as well. To make matters worse, the differing ideals of both Malgan and Damien leads to a mutli-dimensional war between the authoritarian Army of Greater Order, led by order worshippers and the Order of Eternal Liberty, led by chaos worshippers. With the resurrection of Ouroboros coming at hand, Gaila summons one of her most trusted proteges, Alora Dur, to summon the greatest heroes of the 6 universes and then try to put an end the wickedness of all evil before Ouroboros is ultimately resurrected and brings destruction in its path once more... Gameplay The game uses a 6-button system consisting of: Punch (P), Kick (K), Heavy Attack (H), Launch (L), Switch-1 (S1) and Switch-2 (S2). Punch and Kick, as their names indicate, allow the player to perform punches and kicks, while Heavy performs a powerful attack that could either be a punch or a kick (or a weapon slash, when the character uses a weapon). Launch performs a launcher attack that sends the opponent sky-high and open to aerial combos, while the Switch buttons allow the player to switch between their chosen partners (whenever Tag or Trio mode is chosen). The game includes a Cross Meter, which can be stocked for up to five levels, and are used for performing Max Attacks, which act as super moves, each with their own properties, X (Cross) Attacks, a combination move where up to three teammates can perform their Max Attacks simultaneously, and the Apex Attack, a highly powerful attack that can only be performed when the player has at least three Cross Meter stocks. The game also includes a Shield Meter, which drains each time the player blocks an attack. When the Shield Meter is depleted, the player will be punished via a "Shield Break" condition, which leaves the player in a three-second stunned state, making them wide open for counterattack and increases their accumulated chip damage by 1.5% until the Shield Meter completely refills. Blocking during Shield Break would also stunt the refilling speed of the meter. The game features special "Assists", each with their own unique utility, whether it be adding damage to a combo, countering the opponent's attack or even healing the player. Before the game begins, each player is allowed to choose which assist shall be used in the battle. Assists are performed by pressing K+H simultaneously. Gameplay mechanics featured in Cross Royale include "Power Surge", which allows the player to interrupt the opponent's combo by "bursting", essentially breaking the combo, and is performed by pressing P+K+H+L while receiving an attack from the opponent, while also requiring at least one Cross Meter stock, and Power Cancel, which allows players to cancel out certain animations during a combo, allowing for more combo opportunities, performed by pressing P+K during an attack, while requiring half of a single Cross Meter stock. When both players perform their Apex Attacks at the same time, the game activates a special mode, called Apex Clash, is activated where the two players must win a tug-of-war by either quickly inputting a set combination of buttons or mashing a certain button. Whoever wins this minigame would be the one to land the Apex Attack on the other. When none of the players win the minigame, the game would consider it "void" and both players regain their spent Cross Meter stocks, whilst also nullifying their Apex Attacks. Each character also has a special set of classing interactions against each other, which is often said before the Apex Clash begins. Another feature of Cross Royale is "Survivor's Rage" which grants several special buffs a to team's last remaining member, when his or her teammates are eliminated. Each buff is specific and unique to each character. In Solo mode, Survivor's Rage is instead achieved when the player is on his or her last life bar. Before starting the game, players are given a choice whether to fight solo, as a tag team, or as a trio. Meter Types Before the game begins, the player is given a choice between two Cross Meter options: Cross-Offensive and Cross-Defensive. *Cross-Offensive: Cross Meter refills by successfully chaining attacks, as with most fighting games. Abilities: Taunt Gain - Successful taunts reward the player a certain level of the Cross Meter. Critical Hit - Some attacks will deal a longer stun period during certain times. Blowback - Players can perform a special blowback attack by pressing H+L +10 Attack on Survivor's Rage *Cross-Defensive: Cross Meter refills by receiving attacks from the opponent, similar to Samurai Shodown and Power Instinct. Abilities: Meter Charge - Charge up the Cross Meter by holding down H+L. Pinpoint Defend - Timing your block at the right time would grant players some bonus Cross Meter. Absolute Block - Special block performed by pressing back and P+K that averts Shield Break and uses the Cross Meter. +10 Defense on Survivor's Rage Game Modes Italic indicated console exclusive mode. *'Arcade Mode: '''Follow 10 stages in your journey to defeat everything standing in your way up until the confrontation with Ouroboros. *'Story Mode:' Balance of the Universe: Experience the adventures and trials of the heroes in the 8 '''campaigns.' *'Practice:' Improve your skills against an A.I. *'Free Royale: '''Fight against an AI player or another player in a battle to duke it out. *'Time Royale: Fight against a set of opponents within a determined time limit. *'Gallery: '''Check out the character artwork, Opening and credit scenes, character's intros and endings, biographies and the photo session mode. *'Shop: Purchase new content through bingo play. *'Minigame Fun: '''Experience a variety of minigames made by each of the developers in unique ways. *'Options: Adjust the game settings, audio, controls,etc. Characters SBE '''Logan Preaker * Franchise of origin: Earth Warriors * VA: Daisuke Kishio/Robbie Daymond Seiner Butch * Franchise of origin: Earth Warriors * VA: Hiroyuki Yoshino/Max Mittelman Amira Dhorian * Franchise of origin: Earth Warriors * VA: Saori Seto/Kira Buckland Tania Maestas * Franchise of origin: Earth Warriors * VA: Kana Hanazawa/Christie Marie Cabanos Jackson Bairman * Franchise of origin: Earth Warriors * VA: Kenta Miyake/Chris Jai Alex Malak Al-Zadi * Franchise of origin: Earth Warriors * VA: Chie Nakamura/Laura Post Yamja Tomentradi (Sub-Boss) * Franchise of origin: Earth Warriors * VA: Aya Hirano/Michelle Ruff Lucy Henderson (DLC) * Franchise of origin: Earth Warriors * VA: Satomi Arai/Erica Lindbeck Simon Bolivar * Franchise of origin: Libertador Warriors * VA: Eiji Takemoto/Alex Organ Jose de San Martin * Franchise of origin: Libertador Warriors * VA: Tessho Genda/Kent Williams Bernardo O'Higgins * Franchise of origin: Libertador Warriors * VA: Toshio Furukawa/Jason Douglas Agustin de Iturbide * Franchise of origin: Libertador Warriors * VA: Makoto Furukawa/Josh Grelle Yolanda Marques * Franchise of origin: Libertador Warriors * VA: Miyuki Sawashiro/Caitlin Glass Taita Boves (Sub-Boss) * Franchise of origin: Libertador Warriors * VA: Shunsuke Sakuya/David Wald Antonio Jose de Sucre (DLC) * Franchise of origin: Libertador Warriors * VA: Yuki Kaji/Sonny Strait Zat Evans * Franchise of origin: Rumbles to Death * VA: Chiharu Sawashiro/Alec Newman Suila Zitrope * Franchise of origin: Rumbles to Death * VA: Yu Kobayashi/Ashly Burch Ruth Taybon * Franchise of origin: Rumbles to Death * VA: Atsuko Tanaka/Jo Wyatt Varla Arkham * Franchise of origin: Rumbles to Death * VA: Lynn/Tara Strong Daniel Galvez * Franchise of origin: Talon's Chest * VA: Toshiyuki Morikawa/Ray Chase Juana Gerham * Franchise of origin: Talon's Chest * VA: Shizuka Ito/Cherami Leigh James Nobuyoshi * Franchise of origin: Talon's Chest * VA: Nobunaga Shimizaki/Erik Kimerer Yakov the Reborn * Franchise of origin: Eternal Slayers * VA: Takuya Kirimoto/Keith Silverstein Sofia (DLC) * Franchise of origin: Man's Era * VA: Risa Taneda/Wendee Lee In-Verse Vanessa Luxaloss * Franchise of origin: The Adventures of Vanessa * VA: Rina Sato/Michelle Ruff Emily Fontaine * Franchise of origin: The Adventures of Vanessa * VA: Makiko Ohmoto/Laura Bailey Chiaro Argiaren * Franchise of origin: The Adventures of Vaneesa * VA: Takako Honda/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Astral * Franchise of origin: The Adventures of Vanessa * VA: Kosuke Toriumi/Matthew Mercer Kanon * Franchise of origin: The Adventures of Vanessa * VA: Hiro Shimono/Bryce Papenbrook Sylvia Thorndyke * Franchise of origin: The Adventures of Vanessa * VA: Kotono Mitsuishi/Kari Wahlgren Gill Aldina (Sub-Boss) * Franchise of origin: The Adventures of Vanessa * VA: Kikuko Inoue/Jessica Strauss Arlond (DLC) * Franchise of origin: The Adventures of Vanessa * VA: Yuichi Nakamura/Todd Haberkorn Valeria Lane * Franchise of origin: VSRFX * VA: Mitsuki Saiga/Karen Strassman Ran Howard * Franchise of origin: VSRFX * VA: Ryo Hirohashi/Stephanie Sheh Claude Lane * Franchise of origin: VSRFX * VA: Yoshimasa Hosoya/David Vincent Kira Illias * Franchise of origin: VSRFX * VA: Hoko Kuwashima/Brina Palencia Jubilee * Franchise of origin: VSRFX * VA: Mitsuki Saiga/Karen Strassman Caleb Rovere (Sub-Boss) * Franchise of origin: VSRFX * VA: Kazuya Nakai/Roger Craig Smith Zephyra (DLC) * Franchise of origin: VSRFX * VA: Kumi Tanaka/Eden Riegel Alexa Maxwell * Franchise of origin: Dream Revolution * VA: Motoko Kumai/Kate Higgins Dynamo * Franchise of origin: Dream Revolution * VA: Ken Narita/Kyle Hebert Alison Evans * Franchise of origin: Dream Revolution * VA: Mayumi Shintani/Melissa Fahn Blade * Franchise of origin: Dream Revolution * VA: Kenichi Suzumura/Todd Haberkorn Blake Snider * Franchise of origin: The FEAST Saga * VA: Jun Fukuyama/Johhny Yong Bosch Sienna Travers * Franchise of origin: The FEAST Saga * VA: Yuko Goto/Carrie Savage Rhyme * Franchise of origin: The FEAST Saga * VA: Mutsumi Tamura/Erica Mendez Genesis * Franchise of origin: Arcana Warriors * VA: Yumi Hara/Wendee Lee Keith Laurent (DLC) * Franchise of origin: Re:Vengeance * VA: Daisuke Ono/Travis Willingham ACS Softworks Kiyo Kamiya * Franchise of origin: Crisis Moon * VA: Hiro Shimono/Johnny Yong Bosch Twilight * Franchise of origin: Crisis Moon * VA: Emiri Kato/Erin Fitzgerald Motoko Tsukagami * Franchise of origin: Crisis Moon * VA: Kana Asumi/Carrie Keranen Abel of the Light * Franchise of origin: Crisis Moon * VA: Norio Wakamoto/Travis Willingham Dawn * Franchise of origin: Crisis Moon * VA: Akira Ishida/Yuri Lowenthal Yuuno Kirisaki * Franchise of origin: Crisis Moon * VA: Rie Tanaka/Wendee Lee Yuko Amano * Franchise of origin: Fight or Die * VA: Noriko Hidaka/Kari Wahlgren Eiji Kagami * Franchise of origin: Fight or Die * VA: Toshio Furukawa/Grant George Len Stadfeld * Franchise of origin: Fight or Die * VA: Sakura Tange/Sandy Fox Adele Lee * Franchise of origin: Fight or Die * VA: Maria Kawamura/Megan Hollingshead Mariya Kanzaki * Franchise of origin: Fight or Die * VA: Satsuki Yukino/Melissa Fahn Shin Ikushima * Franchise of origin: Sentoki * VA: Tomokazu Seki/Matthew Mercer Bru Bronson * Franchise of origin: Sentoki * VA: Kouji Ishii/Jamieson Price Kei Ikushima * Franchise of origin: Sentoki * VA: Ryoka Yuzuki/Erin Fitzgerald Nixon * Franchise of origin: Sentoki * VA: Junichi Suwabe/Keith Silverstein Kain * Franchise of origin: Code Chronos * VA: Masaki Terasoma/Patrick Seitz Faye Kurosawa * Franchise of origin: Code Chronos * VA: Mamiko Noto/Stephanie Sheh Emiri Yamanaka * Franchise of origin: Code Chronos * VA: Hitomi Nabatame/Michelle Ruff Reika Hibari * Franchise of origin: Combat Angels * VA: Ai Kakuma/Cassandra Lee Morris Count Godfried Dominus (Sub-Boss) * Franchise of origin: Crisis Moon * VA: Taiten Kusunoki/Crispin Freeman Aris (Sub-Boss) * Franchise of origin: Fight or Die * VA: Nozomu Sasaki/Doug Erholtz Ermingarde Lenne Stridelfeld (DLC) * Franchise of origin: Crisis Moon * VA: Rie Kugimiya/Laura Bailey Shou Yamamura (DLC) * Franchise of origin: Fight or Die * VA: Junko Takeuchi/Mona Marshall Risa Himawari (DLC) * Franchise of origin: Tokyo R.E.D. * VA: Rina Sato/Cassandra Lee Morris Team Clarent Project Siegmar Azurmann ' *Franchise of origin: Monstrum Tower *VA: Tarusuke Shingaki/Kaiji Tang '''Adelheid Weisslöwe ' *Franchise of origin: Monstrum Tower *VA: Aki Toyosaki/Trina Nishimura '''Kureha *Franchise of origin: Monstrum Tower *VA: Masumi Asano/Carrie Keranen Astolpho Le Chariot *Franchise of origin: Monstrum Tower *VA: Naoko Takano/Caitlin Glass Semiramis *Franchise of origin: Monstrum Tower *VA: Yumi Hara/Tara Platt Enkohime ''' *Franchise of origin: Monstrum Tower *VA: Masami Suzuki/Cassandra Lee Morris '''Natsume *Franchise of origin: Monstrum Tower *VA: Hiromi Igarashi/Erika Lenhart Ordella Yliria *Franchise of origin: Monstrum Tower *VA: Brina Palencia/Yukari Fukui Nate Edwards ''' *Franchise of origin: Lilim *VA: Tatsuhisa Suzuki/Leraldo Anzaldua '''Violet (Lavandula Shamhat Vipsania Urum-Eshnunna) *Franchise of origin: Lilim *VA: Hiromi Igarashi/Taylor Hannah Halvard ' *Franchise of origin: Nightmare Festival *VA: Takahiro Sakurai/David Matranga '''Rosabel Cremisino ' *Franchise of origin: Nightmare Festival *VA: Saori Hayami/Cristina Valenzuela 'Yoshitsune Minamoto ' *Franchise of origin: Genpei Heika *VA: Kōji Tsujitani/Josh Grelle 'Shizuka ' *Franchise of origin: Genpei Heika *VA: Akemi Satō/Alexis Tipton 'Liao Hua ' *Franchise of origin: Destiny of the Kingdom: Rise and Fall of Shu *VA: Hikaru Midorikawa/Peter Mooney 'Villain ' *Franchise of origin: Enemy of the Nation *VA: Kōji Haramaki/Crispin Freeman 'Zhou Ren ' *Franchise of origin: Enemy of the Nation *VA: Takeshi Kusao/Steve Staley 'Munemori Taira ' *Franchise of origin: Genpei Heika *VA: Nobutoshi Canna/Derek Stephen Prince 'Grimhild ' *Franchise of origin: Monstrum Tower *VA: Kaoru Mizuhara/Jessica Nigri 'Ninus ' *Franchise of origin: Lilim *VA: Moriya Endō/Patrick Seitz '''Damien Close (Damocles/Nyarlathotep) *Franchise of origin: Enemy of the Nation *VA: Kazuyuki Okitsu/Kyle Hebert Edda Schweigenherz (DLC) ''' *Franchise of origin: Monstrum Tower *VA: Inori Minase/Xanthe Huynh '''Augusta Newbury (DLC) *Franchise of origin: Nightmare Festival *VA: Sakura Tange/Cherami Leigh Yūki the Coyote (DLC) ''' *Franchise of origin: Shinobi Coyote *VA: Tomohisa Hashizume/David Vincent Multisoft/Burst Arts '''Thunder Storminski * Franchise of origin: Petropolis * VA: Megumi Ogata/Vic Mignogna Soul Squareshell * Franchise of origin: Petropolis * VA: Kazuya Nakai/Micah Solusod Gopher Woodrow * Franchise of origin: Petropolis * VA: Mamoru Miyano/Johnny Yong Bosch Lani White * Franchise of origin: Petropolis * VA: Mai Nakahara/Mae Whitman Bloom Insectos * Franchise of origin: Petropolis * VA: Megumi Hayashibara/Andea Libman Bolt Cinnastar * Franchise of origin: Petropolis * VA: Takeshi Kusao/Eric Vale Sammy Porter * Franchise of origin: Re;LiVE * VA: Jun Fukuyama/Yuri Lowenthal Samantha Star * Franchise of origin: Re;LiVE * VA: Aya Hirano/Laura Bailey Ralph Marks * Franchise of origin: Re;LiVE * VA: Minami Takayama/Lenne Hardt Clay Valentine * Franchise of origin: Re;LiVE * VA: Toshiyuki Morikawa/Benjamin Diskin Diane * Franchise of origin: Re;LiVE * VA: Aoi Yuuki/Michelle Ruff Tyson Stephen * Franchise of origin: Codename: Combat Chaos * VA: Katsuyuki Konishi/Steven Jay Blum) Jennifer Forester * Franchise of origin: Codename: Combat Chaos * VA: Yuu Kobayashi/Erin Fitzgerald WHITE * Franchise of origin: Codename: Combat Chaos * VA: None Gregoria Magloire * Franchise of origin: Codename: Combat Chaos * VA: Miyuki Sawashiro/Chloe Hollings Riley Jays * Franchise of origin: Star Maidens * VA: Asami Imai/Erica Mendez Christie Reynolds * Franchise of origin: Star Maidens * VA: Rie Tanaka/Sarah Anne Williams Amy Apricot * Franchise of origin: Star Maidens * VA: Izumi Kitta/Kari Wahlgren Rayne Burton * Franchise of origin: Sky Cutter * VA: Mayumi Iizuka/Melissa Fahn Subaru Whisker (Sub-boss) * Franchise of origin: Petropolis * VA: Unshou Ishizuka/David Lodge Metalium (Sub-boss) * Franchise of origin: Re;LiVE * VA: Sayaka Ohara/Tara Platt Havoc Chimera (DLC) * Franchise of origin: Petropolis * VA: Junji Majima/Grant George Suzanne Bleu (DLC) * Franchise of origin: Re;LiVE * VA: Rie Tanaka/Erin Fitzgerald Rook (DLC) * Franchise of origin: Realm Souls * VA: Mayo Suzukaze/Zach Callison Red Productions Melissa Ludenberg * Franchise of origin: Child of the Night * VA: Asami Seto/Cristina Valenzuela El Segador * Franchise of origin: Child of the Night * VA: Joji Nakata/Steve Blum Holia Bashia * Franchise of origin: Child of the Night * VA: Yuki Matsuoka/Kari Wahlgren Branwen * Franchise of Origin: Child of the Night * VA: Shota Yamamoto/Chris Rager Ogro * Franchise of origin: Child of the Night * VA: Akio Otsuka/Paul St.Peter Yomiko * Franchise of origin: Child of the Night * VA: Rumi Okubo/Christie Marie Cabanos Nosferatu Mephisto (Sub-Boss) * Franchise of origin: Child of the Night * VA: Jiro Saito/Andrew Love Tobias Spielberg (DLC) * Franchise of origin: Child of the Night * VA: Rikiya Koyama/Matthew Mercer Flint Coalman * Franchise of origin: Ashes Alive * VA: Takehito Koyasu/Liam O'Brien Noah Duff * Franchise of origin: Ashes Alive * VA: Shinji Kawada/Roger Craig Smith Rosemary McFly * Franchise of origin: Ashes Alive * VA: Mikako Komatsu/Caitlin Glass Mitsuko Pendleton Urashima * Franchise of origin: Ashes Alive * VA: Aya Goda/Brittney Karbowski Jack Ironsmith II * Franchise of origin: Ashes Alive * VA: Tomokazu Sugita/Ben Diskin Oda Nobunaga * Franchise of origin: History Warriors * VA: Shinichiro Miki/Travis Willingham Jeanne D'Arc * Franchise of origin: History Warriors * VA: Yui Ishikawa/Trina Nishimura Okita Shouji * Franchise of origin: History Warriors * VA: Go Inoue/Christopher Sabat Sakamoto Ryouma * Franchise of origin: History Warriors * VA: Toshitsugu Takashina/Brandon Potter Violet Frostbite * Franchise of origin: Button Smashers! * VA: Aimi Terakawa/Barbara Dunkelman Holly Dostoyevski * Franchise of origin: Button Smashers! * VA: Izumi Kitta/Lindsay Jones Rekka Fujioka * Franchise of origin: Button Smashers! * VA: Maaya Uchida/Brittney Karbowski Ricardo Calavera * Franchise of origin: El Muerto * VA: Kazuya Nakai/Ian Sinclair Aisling Honeycutt * Franchise of origin: Nintendo X Square Enix * VA: Miyu Matsuki/Monica Rial Chernabog (Sub-Boss) * Franchise of origin: Grimm Hunters * VA: Fumihiko Tachiki/JB Blanc Rose (DLC) * Franchise of origin: Grimm Hunters * VA: Miyuki Sawashiro/Tara Platt Silas Howlett (DLC) * Franchise of origin: Lost Innocence * VA: Hikaru Midorikawa/David Hayter Original Alora Dur * Franchise of origin: Cross Royale (Done by SBE) * VA: Sachiko Kojima/Jennifer Hale Yukito Ichinose * Franchise of origin: Cross Royale (Done by ACS Softworks) * VA: Nobunaga Shimazaki/Erik Kimerer Noel Hunter * Franchise of origin: Cross Royale (Done by In-Verse) * VA: Megumi Ogata/Antony Del Rio Gwendolyn Nikolaev * Franchise of origin: Cross Royale (Done by Red Productions) * VA: Junko Minagawa/Molly Searcy Muhi * Franchise of origin: Cross Royale (Created by Team Clarent Project) * VA: Mai Fuchigami/Heather Halley Ricky Sparks * Franchise of origin: Cross Royale (Created by Multisoft/Burst Arts) * VA: Juunichi Kanemaru/Justin Cook Ouroboros (Final Boss) * Franchise of origin: Cross Royale * VA: Kiyoyuki Yanada/Fred Tatasciore Stages SBE * New York Siege: The Great Apple under Zlocan invasion, while you duke it out in a travelling Air battleship around the city. (Earth Warriors) * Carabobo Siege: The finest battle of the Venezuelan independence, you are atop of a hill while the fighting rages on. (Libertador Warriors) * Manchston City: The elegant city of the Kingdom of Brinja, where the continental conflict started. Fight takes place near the Boulard Hotel Plaza. (Rumbles to Death) * Little Caracas District: The famed district in the Latin part of Talon's Chest. Fight takes place in a street with lots of shops and restaurants related to Venezuelan culture. (Talon's Chest) * Carthage Fusion: Takes place in a distorted version of the Battle of Carthage in the Third Punic War. Takes place near the Roman villas while a portal shocks the place apart. (Man's Era) * St.Grayson City: A ruined city located in Colorado occupied by Coalition Forces. Takes place at a deserted street with lots of ruins and gunfire being heard. (Arms of the Souls) In-Verse *'Outside of the Aslada Castle:' Currently Celebrating a Festival, the battle is set outside of the castle as part of the celebrations. (The Adventures of Vanessa) *'Linoa Streets of Fighting:' A street. Which happens to be the perfect place for all the fight that is happening here. (VSRFX) *'Maxwell Orphanage:' A colorful place in which the fighting is set in the garden, with many kids cheering up as well. (Dream Revolution Saga) *'Purgatory:' A place between the dead and the living realm, is all white with a gate in the center. (The FEAST Saga) *'Illusions of Darkness Bar:' A bar in which fights happen more often than you know, many people here are either drunk ones or beaten up. Noël Armstrong attends the place. (Re: Vengeance) *'Macabre City:' A city Carnival is happening all over the place. With elephants walking around. (Devil's Eye) Team Clarent Project *'Valkyrie Knights Guild HQ Garden:' The beautiful garden that is part of the headquarters of the prestigious Valkyrie Knights Guild. (Monstrum Tower) *'Nuevapatria:' An isolated part of the land. The view of the lake from below is exquisitely breath-taking to see. (Monstrum Tower) *'Duskport:' A street in an American city known for its huge demon activity. (Nightmare Festival) *'Daemon Realm:' A hellish part of the demonic realm, you battle on a rocky plateau traversing its way through a river of lava. (Lilim) *'Hiuchiyama:' A mountainous, forest like area where a battle between two samurai armies (one light and one dark) are duking it out. (Genpei Heika) *'Chaos in Nevada Desert:' The aftermath of an area that was the victim of a major carnage administered by the one known as the Manslayer of Chaos (Enemy of the Nation) Multisoft/Burst Arts * Western Islands: The island west of the Petro Islands, filled with amazing streets and wonderful buildings. There is also a small town, where the fight will mostly take place.(Petropolis) * Zygote City: A futuristic city located on an isolated island. Even though Zerobytes are common here, the city alone is at least beautiful. (Re;LiVE) * LUCIFER Building: Takes place on the top of the building. Most of LUCIFER's helicopters can be seen above. (Codename: Combat Chaos) * Uniplus Central: A city known for its countless satellites and televisions. Fights take place in the center of the city. Space demons are likely to appear during the fights to cause attacks on the stage. (Star Maidens) * Platinum Towers: '''A large tower that leads up to space. The fights will take place on a floating platform. Mechs can be seen fighting each other in the background. (Sky Cutter: Mecha Legends) * '''Multisoft Planet: An arcade that is filled with Multisoft's games, from the classics to the recent additions. Fights will take place in the center of the arcade, which has a boxing ring. (Multisoft All-Star series) Original * Tropic Beach Resort: Duke it out in the middle of a big party located in a beach. * Chaos in Spaceship: A spaceship in the middle of battle between Chaos and Order forces. Takes places inside a burning hangar with spacecraft dogfighting in the background. * Genetic Jungle: Takes place in a jungle with modified fauna and animals, with a laboratory in the foreground. * Road to Void: '''A deserted Volcano which leads up to the empty Void, home of Ouroboros. * '''The Void: The epitome of chaos, with lots of disjointed landscapes, place of the confrontation against Ouroboros. Story Mode Chapters In-Verse # Starting the Battle # Mysterious Destiny # Hypnotism # The Satellite! # Exodus SBE # Old Timers # The Old Quest # The Greater Generation # Last Bastion Lost # Little Hand, Big Results ACS # Simple Life # The Viper's Arm # A New Home # Friends Become Enemies # Hope Team Clarent Project # Beginning # Truculence # Destiny # Chaos # Precious Red Prodcutions # Contract of the Unknown # Deal of the Dead # Clocking Head # Extermination # Revelation of Fate Multisoft/Burst Arts # Prelude to a Journey # Unexpected Encounters # A Union Never to be Forgotten # Prepare to Attack! # A Lively Epilogue Pre-Order Bonuses * One exclusive eighth costume for each main representative (Logan, Kiyo, Vanessa, Siegmar, Thunder, Melissa) designed by a famed mangaka. * All of the main 7 costumes unlocked from the start (whereas they have to be unlocked in the normal version) *A specially-designed fightstick with official art done by the game's main illustrator. * Standee figures of all six representatives. Each striking a certain pose. Costumes Minigames Soundtrack NOTE: All of them are placeholders. Main Game *Opening: From Heads Unworthy (Overseas version)/Strength (Japanese version) *Credits: Gravity Hurts (Overseas version)/FLAGS (Japanese version) *Main Menu *Options/Shop *Gallery *Character Select *Online Mode *VS *VS Rival *Training Stage *Result Screen *Continue? *Game Over - End of All *Back in Action! SBE * Logan Preaker - Guardian of Heroism * Seiner Butch - Painful Calculus * Amira Dhorian - Enchanting Survival * Tania Maestas - Doofus's Will * Jackson Bairman - A Warrior's Will * Malak Al-Zadi - Blade of Venus * Lucy Henderson - A Tricky Scoop of North * Simon Bolivar - Freedom's Stand * Jose de San Martin - Legacies * Bernardo O'Higgins - Confliction of Sharpness * Agustin de Iturbide - An Unfortunate Emperor * Yolanda Marques - Dama de Polvo * Antonio Jose de Sucre - Companion's Treaty * Zat Evans - Pride of Naivety * Suila Zitrope - Wings of Bloody Steel * Ruth Taybon - Delicate Faith * Varla Arkham - Princess Livid * Daniel Galvez - Paso del Caballero * Juana Gerham - Gemaltes Herz * James Nobuyoshi - Compute = Strength * Yakov the Reborn - Motherland of Iron * Sofia - Screwing Continumm * Alora Dur - Messenger's Diligence * Yamja Tomentradi - Superior Torment * Taita Boves - A Crown For the Mad * New York Siege * Carabobo Siege * Manchston Streets * Little Caracas District * Carthage Fusion * St.Grayson City * Rival SBE - The Ultimate Challengers * Simon Vs Taita - Liberties and Slaves * Amira Vs Yamja - Stand of the Dames * Daniel Vs James - Input:Solution Team Clarent Project *Siegmar Azurmann Theme *Adelheid Weisslöwe Theme *Kureha Theme *Astolpho Le Chariot Theme *Semiramis Theme *Enkohime Theme *Natsume Theme *Ordella Yliria Theme *Nate Edwards Theme *Violet Theme *Halvard Theme *Rosabel Cremisino Theme *Yoshitsune Minamoto Theme *Shizuka Theme *Liao Hua Theme *Villain Theme *Zhou Ren Theme *Munemori Taira Theme *Grimhild Theme *Ninus Theme *Damien Close Theme *Muhi Theme *'(DLC) 'Edda Schweigenherz Theme *'(DLC) 'Augusta Newbury Theme *'(DLC) 'Yūki the Coyote Theme *Valkyrie Knights Guild HQ Garden Stage Theme *Nuevapatria Stage Theme *Duskport Stage Theme *Daemon Realm Stage Theme *Hiuchiyama Stage Theme *Chaos in Nevada Desert Stage Theme *Team Clarent Project Destiny (Rival) Theme *Siegmar Vs Adelheid Theme *Nate Vs Ninus Theme *Yoshitsune Vs Munemori Theme In-Verse * Vanessa Luxaloss - Merciful Incarnate * Emily Fontaine - Kaiser of the Bottom * Sylvia Thorndyke - Let's Rock! * Chiaro Argiaren - Captain's Honor * Astral - Starry Knighthood * Kanon - Courage of the Coy * Arlond - Sole Friend * Valeria Lane - Delinquent's Revolution * Claude Lane - Education of Crime * Ran Howard - Pyro Enigma * Kira Illias - Swift Shade * Jubilee - Monstrous Cloning * Zephyra Spedicato - Angelic * Alexa Maxwell - Fire of the Machina * Dynamo - Knight for the Sucession * Nathaniel Blade - Selective of Taurus * Alison Evans - The Redhaired Madness * Blake Snider - White Sheep of Industry * Rhyme - Irrational Deity * Sienna Travers - Wronged Yet Unscrupulous * Keith Laurent - Destructive Nobility * Genesis - Judgement's Will * Noel Hunter - Not What You Think * Gill "Desselle" Aldina - Adagio of Witchcrafts * Caleb Della Rovere - Winds of The Faithful * Outside of Aslada Castle * Linoa Streets of Fighting * Maxwell Orphanage * Purgatory * Illusions of Darkness Bar * Macabre City * Rival In-Verse - The Morpho * Vanessa Vs Valeria Vs Alexa - Trio of Conflict * Vanessa Vs Emily - Moon and Sun * Sienna Vs Rhyme - Karma's Choice * Sienna's Nemesis Install ACS Softworks *Kiyo Kamiya - Broken Silence *Twilight - Solidary Moon *Motoko - 夜の禍: Yoru no Wazawai (Calamity of the Night) *Abel of the Light - On Wings of Divinity *Dawn - Mailicious Intents and Purposes *Yuuno Kirisaki - Blossoms in the Battlefield *Yuko Amano - A Convoluted Mind *Eiji Kagami - Cool As Ice *Len Stadfeld - Hard Candy Days *Adele Lee - The Feeling of Comatose *Mariya - Red Light Special *Shin Ikushima - Strongest Warrior: Neo *Bru Bronson - Champion's Entrance *Kei Ikushima - Shinjuku Pop *Nixon - Streets of Chaos *Kain - A Beast Untamed *Faye Kurosawa - Hymn of Faith *Emiri Yamanaka - Lost Offspring *Reika Hibari - Undying Hearth *Count Godfried Dominus - Carmine Cantabile *Aris - Ecce Super Omnes qui Regat (Behold, the Man who Rules Above All) *Yukito - Pride of the Snake's Son *Ermingarde Lenne Stridelfeld - Nuit Blanche (A Sleepless Night) *Shou Yamamura - Tardy Student *Risa Himawari - Feisty!! *Spider's Web *Wastelands *Moonlight Park *Neo Colosseum *Kabuki-cho *Ardent City *Rival ACS - Fatal Encounter *Twilight Vs Dawn - Breaking the Balance *Yuko Vs Aris - Children of the Materia *Shin Vs Kei - Battle Over the Edge Red Productions * Melissa Lundenberg - Family's Night Business * El Segador - Sin Piedad * Holia Bashia - A Spiritual Northern Travesty * Branwen - Professionalism of Fur * Oguro - Gigantism * Yomiko - Secret Admiration * Tobias Spielberg - Sanguine Recharging * Flint Coalman - Boston Rage * Noah Duff - Cool Flames * Rosemary McFly - * Mitsuko Pendleton Urashima - * Jack Ironsmith II - * Oda Nobunaga - Demon King * Jeanne d'Arc - Holy Salvation * Okita Souji - Shinsengumi's Finest * Sakamoto Ryouma - Vision * Violet Frostbite - Eternal Rock N' Roll * Holly Dostoyevski - Choir of Goodness * Rekka Fujioka - Force of Solution * Ricardo Calavera - Saludos del Inframundo * Gwendolyn Nikolaev - Ubiytsa * Aisling Honeycutt - Authentic Artifical Emotions * Rose - Innocent Riding * Nosferatu Mesphito - Hell's Spawning * Chernabog - Nocturnal Beast * Ludenberg Mansion * Shibuya * Boston Docks * Isla de las Muñecas * Nexus * Yamatai * Rival Red - Beat Till You Fall Multisoft * Thunder Storminski - Electric Field * Soul Squareshell - Cold-Blooded Hunter * Gopher Woodrow - Psycho Groove * Lani White - One Heart, Two Blades * Bloom Insectos - Time Witch's Resolve * Bolt Cinnastar - Red Void And Fossil * Sammy Porter - Green Buster * Samantha Star - Re;RAVE * Ralph Marks - Cool Boy * Clay Valentine - Dead Trigger * Diane - Infected One * Tyson Stephen - Sparks of the Grind * Jennifer Forester - Confidential Attack * WHITE - A Broken Shell * Gregoria Magloire - C'est Mortel * Riley Jays - Cosmic Tomboy * Christie Reynolds - Astral Amazement * Amy Apricot - Asteroid Blaster * Rayne Burton - Hardcore Valkyrie * Ricky Sparks - Just Another Youthful Dude * Havoc Chimera (DLC) - Flower Feast * Suzanne Bleu (DLC) - Ballet of Grace * Rook (DLC) - A Traveler of Worlds * Subaru Whisker - The Sword With Chimeric Powers * Metalium - Servants of the Lord of Death * Western Islands * Zygote City * LUCIFER Building * Uniplus Central * Platinum Towers * Multisoft Planet * Rival Multisoft - A New Type of Struggle * Thunder Vs Soul - Frozen Lightning * Jennifer Vs Gregoria - Fear on the Battlefield Original * Ouroboros (Arcade Mode) - End of Existence * Ouroboros (Story Mode) - End of Infinity * Tropic Beach Resort * Chaos in Spaceship * Genetic Jungle * Road to the Void * The Void Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Loco's Games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Arcade Games Category:ACS Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Multisoft Category:Burst Arts Inc.